


Anticipation

by MissIzzy



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Community: mandc100, Loyalty, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-22
Updated: 2004-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movieverse. "Which the captain will turn back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

Which the captain will turn back.

He don't know it yet, sitting in there staring at that cello, but the crew, they know it. Which the captain can't live without the doctor, whether he knows it or not, and they all know it.

There'll be muttering, especially from the newer hands, though after the doctor fixed old Joe's brians, they know he's worth losing a French ship for. It won't last. Oldest hands'll see to that. They'll all do as the captain orders anyway, however much they mutter.

Which if they don't, I might help Bonden show them what's what.


End file.
